


Fog Night

by ConnorProject2K17



Series: Evan is a kinky fucker [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Reluctance at first, but i worked quite hard so..., that i've published
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: Connor's walking down the street, mind alive with daydreams of the cute blond on his science class, when he walks into a strange door...(sorry about the crap summary, but it's a smut fic, so that should make up for it)Also, I've been asked to continue this, so if you have any ideas, please comment with them





	Fog Night

**Author's Note:**

> sex!!!!

 

The night was thick was fog as Connor made his way home from the library. It lay at his feet like a lapdog, and engulfed his long, feminine legs. Coughing heavily into his fist, Connor tried to extract the mist from his lungs, to no avail.

Maybe leaving the house at three in the morning had been a bad idea, but he couldn’t take anymore of his dad’s bullshit, and the library was open 24/7 if you were a member, which Connor was.

He had just turned eighteen, had a steady job, and what looked to be the start of a small social group. Life seemed to be handing him everything he wanted, and his dad still wouldn’t get off his back about college, money, moving out by the end of the year etc. etc.

Well, maybe life wasn’t handing him _everything_.

Connor wrinkled his nose as he crossed a corner into a thin alleyway, distractedly thinking back to earlier in the morning.

The one thing Connor had his heart on lately, the one thing he yearned for, was the one thing he knew he couldn’t have:

The cute blond in his environmental science class. The one who sat in the corner, at the back, next to Connor. The one with freckles dusting his cheeks like sugar dust. The one who, even though they seemed cuddly and chubby, actually had thick arms from tree climbing. The one who always wore blue polo shirts and khaki pants that hugged their thighs and ass in just the right places.

The one who had a crush on Connor’s sister, Zoe, for most of the year, and who definitely wasn’t gay, and would never, ever like Connor back no matter how hard Connor wanted him too.

Connor sighed, and watched as his breath drifted into the winter air, and mingled with the fog. Which, was he imagining it, or was it getting thicker?

No, he was dreaming it. He could still see where he was going, so it didn’t matter.

Connor had spent many nights in his room, long after his family had gone to sleep, with his trousers around his ankles, and his mind filled with images of Evan. Evan on his knees. Evan clutching Connor’s waist. Evan with his mouth stuffed full with Connor’s-

Connor’s leg collided with something, and he tripped forward, almost knocking his head into the wall in front of him.

Wait. Wall?

Looking up, brushing a strand of brown hair out of his eyes, Connor came face-to-face with a red door. It was mostly blank; no windows or scratches, it looked practically painted on, except for the knob sticking out next to Connor’s thigh.

Wondering briefly who could possibly need a door knob that low down, Connor looked behind him. The alley behind him was completely blocked by all the fog, which was growing thicker by the second, until it was just a pure white.

Turning back, he knew he would never be able to find his way home on his own. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time he disappeared without warning, and he could always go back in the morning. He checked his watch, it was five o’clock, if he timed it right Connor could be back by seven, and nobody would be any the wiser. He just had to wait for the fog to clear up first…

He jiggled the door handle. It was locked. Connor cursed under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he knocked carefully on the door.

“Who is it?” A voice called back. They were muffled by the door, but they sounded pretty young.

“You, err, you don’t know me, I don’t think, but my name’s Connor Murphy.” he answered back, feeling his palms sweat. He hated talking to people.

“Sorry, but, um, I can’t get home with all this fog so, so could you just let me stay for, like, two hours until it clears up?”

He stood there for a few moments, wallowing in the silence, before something clicked, and the door opened.

“Thank you!” he called into the room as he stepped in. His blue eyes traced the darkness, fear bottling up inside his chest, and jumped as he heard the door shut behind him.

There was the sound of something being pulled across the floor, a scraping sort of noise, before a light was flicked on in the middle of the room.

It was a single light bulb, dangling from the ceiling, lighting just a small space on the floor. It seemed to make the room appear even darker than before.

“Um, hello?” Connor took a cautious step towards the light. He was starting to panic, and felt a small bead of sweat trail down the back of his neck.

No one answered. Connor took another step. This time he actually put his foot into the light, and the black of his boots almost melded with the blackness of the room. He was just about to turn tail and head home, when he saw something strange.

A thin, almost transparent mist was crawling across the floor. But it was different than the one outside. It had a blue tint, and seemed to sparkle in the light of the single bulb.

“What…” Connor started, but trailed off as he watched the sliver of mist grow and expand, until it had filled almost the entire room, swallowing him in a sea of cobalt glitter.

“What’s going on?” he yelled. Or tired to, the mist swam into his open mouth, and disappeared down his throat.

Connor tried to spit it out, but failed. It was mist, it just evaporated behind his lips.

It tasted… funny. Like salt, but also like a liquid. It was thick, and watery, and familiar.

A memory appeared in Connor’s mind;

x

He was on his bed, trousers halfway off, and hand crammed down his boxers. His delicate fingers were wrapped around the shaft of his dick, slowly pumping up and down… up and down...up...and...down…

Squeezing his eyes shut, Connor groaned as he imagined Evan’s lips wrapped around his cock instead of his own left hand. His blond hair falling over his freckled face as he sucked, his round, soft face beginning to pump faster, and faster, looking up at Connor with brown doe eyes…

Swallowing a scream, Connor felt a wave of pleasure hit him as Evan swallowed his cum, taking the white liquid down his trembling throat, moaning Connor’s name over a filled mouth.

And then Connor’s eyes opened. Evan wasn’t with him. Connor was on his bed, with his clothes off, and jizz splattered into his boxers shorts.

Cursing silently, Connor absentmindedly lifted his hand, and licked his spunk off of his fingers. It was slightly salty and thick, but also strangely watery…

x

Being brought, almost forcibly back to the present, Connor choked as he realised just what the mist tasted like. Was this… was he swallowing…

“Hey, Connor.”

A deep, lyrical voice greeted him in the dark, before Connor blacked out.

A small light hit Connor’s eyes, and he tried to shift further underneath his duvet. Except, somehow he couldn’t feel his duvet. Or his bed for that matter…

“Dad…” he murmured, struggling slightly. Was he on the floor on something? He couldn’t move his arms. Or legs. Or neck.

“Oh, so you have a daddy kink? Well, I can work with that…”

Connor’s tired eyes snapped open. That voice.

“Hello, Murphy.”

Twisting his head, and finding that he couldn’t, Connor’s eyes darted around nervously. Where was he? What was going on?

“What the hell?” he choked out, voice smothered underneath whatever was holding his neck.

“Oh, don’t struggle, you’ll bruise yourself. And that’s my job. Let me explain,”

Something moved into Connor’s field of vision, and he squinted over the glaring blue light that seemed to cover every wall.

“Don’t glare at me like that, Murphy. You know who I am.”

“E… E…”

“You’re almost there.”

“E… Evan?”

The voice smirked, and Connor blinked a few times. Everything smoothed out, and he could finally see.

A young man, around Connor’s age, was standing a few feet away. He had blond hair, perfectly styled, and piercing brown eyes. And those were the only features that he shared with the innocent boy in Connor’s science class.

His normally hunched shoulders stood proud and confident, hugged by a well-fitting suit, as black and blue as a midnight sky. Shadows blocked his freckled face, leaving only his bright eyes and smug grin to be seen. Connor winced as he felt blood rush from his face, into his crotch. That suit seemed to hug every bend of Evan’s body; his waist was small, his hips were curved. And either he had very strangely shaped underwear, or he was just as excited as Connor was.

“What do you… what are you…”

Connor suddenly realised that he was standing up. But, his feet weren’t touching the ground. Instead, he was held up by four chains, that he could barely see out of the corner of his eye. Holding him up by wrist and ankles, they had him spread starfish style in midair.

Struggling against their constraints, Connor accepted that he was locked into place.

Smirking still, Evan sauntered closer, and Connor’s eyes fixated on his rotating hips.

“Fuck..” he whispered, before he knew what he was doing. Evan hummed in approval as he looked Connor up and down.

“You know, Murphy.” he licked his lips approvingly. “You can struggle, and squirm and buck, and you will buck,” he said with almost oozing confidence. “But you won’t scream. And I know you won’t scream. Unless it’s at my hands, you won’t utter a sound. Because I know you want this. And the last thing either of us want is for someone to come bursting in, and stopping this from happening.”

“What…” Connor tried to speak, but it was like a cold hand was crushing his brain between their freezing fingers. Any words died in his throat, and he just kept his eyes fixated between Evan’s curvy hips, and bulging crotch.

“Like what you see?” Evan asked, and took another step forward. They were almost face-to-face now, with Evan staring directly into Connor’s eyes. The brunet had no choice but to look up, and stare back.

Evan’s usually chocolate brown eyes seemed colder, more in control. The dangerous spark that lay there shot directly to Connor’s dick.

“I’ve seen you watch me, Murphy.” Evan murmured, and the sound of rustling clothes seemed to fill the air. But neither of them looked away.

“I’ve seen you stare after me as I leave the classroom. And how you sit _just_ close enough to see my neck when I work. You think no one can see you at the back, lost in your own little world. Especially not shy Evan Hansen, who isn’t even brave enough to raise his hand.”

The rustling became louder, and Evan started shifting, bending down and fiddling with something. But he kept watching Connor with hooded eyes.

“But I see you. And I see the tent in your pants every time I speak. You want me, Murphy. You want _this_.”

Evan took another impossible step closer, and Connor gasped as he felt something hard and solid press against his aching dick. He suddenly became aware of how tight his jeans were.

“Do you?” Evan whispered teasingly, his hot breath brushing against Connor’s ear. “Do you want this?”

Connor murmured lowly, an incoherent babble as he tried to push down the wave of need pulsing through his body.

“I can’t go on if you don’t say anything.”  
“Nn...nn..”

“Murphy?”

Evan began slowly moving against Connor’s frozen body, roughly grinding their equally hard cocks together.

“Murphy-”

“No… I’m not… you’re not…”

“I’m not what?” Evan asked, gently nipping at Connor’s earlobe. Connor gritted his teeth together, desperately pushing down the arousal coursing through his body.

“You’re not… gay. This.. trick..”

“It’s not a trick, Murphy.” Evan ran his tongue against what part of Connor’s neck wasn’t restrained, carefully stopping as he felt the brunet’s pulse hammer dangerously. He swirled his tongue over it, sucking and kissing at the spot, leaving a trail of saliva between Connor’s throat and his pink lips.

“But… Zz… Zoe.”

“One problem with Zoe, Murphy.”

“Y-yeah?” Connor asked, only slightly listening as he tipped his head back to give Evan better access. All knowledge of the word ‘no’ were thrown out of his head. As far as he knew, he just wanted Evan to keep doing _that_.

“She’s not you.”

Evan bit down on Connor’s throat with wild abandon, rubbing his tongue against the pale skin, and roughly pulling at it with his teeth. Connor groaned, and bucked his hips, the front of his jeans slowly becoming more and more damp with precum. Meanwhile, Evan was still grinding, the friction between the two of them becoming hotter, and faster.

“Ev… Evan…”

Evan pulled back, ignoring Connor’s moan of longing, and leaned back to admire his handiwork. A large bruise was slowly building there, marking Connor with red and black. Marking Connor as _his_.

Connor blinked drearily, and looked down. The rustling, apparently, was Evan removing his trousers, as the blond was in nothing more than his shirt and boxers, which were covered in a large wet patch.

“Murphy?”

“Yeah?”

“Safeword?”

Connor thought for a minute. Which, according to Evan, was a minute too long.

“Fuck it.”

He quickly grabbed the front of Connor’s jeans, unbuckled them, and pulled them down. Strings of pre broke apart, and dribbled to the floor. Connor gasped slightly as the cold air hit his legs, and squirmed as Evan yanked his jeans off and threw them aside.

Then, Evan hooked a hand around Connor’s underwear, moist and sticky, and slowly stood back up again.

“But-” Connor began, but was interrupted by Evan crashing their lips together. Evan stuck his tongue into Connor’s mouth, and began playing with him. Connor, in such a daze of arousal and surprise, began playing back.

Evan’s fingers carefully rubbed against Connor’s underwear while he was distracted, and pulled them down. Connor inhaled as the cold air hit his cock, which stood at nine inches, drenched in slippery precum.

Evan pulled back, and began talking to him through kisses.

“Murphy?”

“Mmph?”

“Don’t say no.”

“Wha-”

Without Connor noticing, Evan had at some point removed his own underwear, and pressed their freed dicks together.

Mouths still forcibly attached, Evan blindly groped between Connor’s legs, until he reached behind him, and traced the crack of Connor’s ass.

“Wh-what are… you..” It became harder and harder for Connor to get a word in between kisses.

Evan’s finger stopped around Connor’s hole, and pushed in slightly. Connor choked into the kiss, and tried to pull back, but Evan’s other hand held him in place.

Connor felt like he was going to cry. Fire split through him as Evan’s finger kept going, adventuring in Connor’s ass without permission. It hurt, a pain that Connor had never felt before, quashing the lust that went with it. Connor didn’t want this. He didn’t want to feel aroused by this. This was wrong.

Wriggling against the tight space, Evan kept pushing and pushing, until his whole finger was deep into Connor. Tongue still deep down Connor’s bruised throat, he removed his hand, and Connor almost wept with relief as the pain numbed.

Not before something a lot bigger pressed against it, and he froze.

For a moment it didn’t feel like the thing was going to move. Until it did, and Connor’s entire body felt like it was split in two.

Evan rammed his cock further up Connor’s tight ass, struggling against the brunet’s bucking and squirming.

“Don’t fight this.” he murmured against the others mouth, and bit Connor’s lip aggressively. Connor’s entire body felt hot. His tears were hot, his dick was hot, his ass felt like hell.

But to his dismay, and he was sure he would hate himself forever, he couldn’t help but feel a powerful arousal circle through him as Evan finally pushed his whole dick into him.

“Nng…” he groaned, and Evan began to pull out, only to thrush it back in twice as fast. Connor pulled against his restraints, but he was stuck. He wanted this, but at the same time he didn’t. It hurt, a throbbing, pulsing, aching, wonderful, glorious hurt that Connor couldn’t get away from.

“Almost…” Evan grunted, more to himself than to Connor, and tilted his angle in his next thrust. And again on his next one. Until finally;

Connor threw his head back and screamed as Evan hit his prostate. Evan laughed into the almost empty room, and he thrust again, and again, and again.

The minutes melded together as Connor was fucked mercilessly, shrieking to the heavens, with a lust-addled brain. His dick ached, and swelled, and throbbed, growing ever needier. With a sharp intake of breath, and a final hit to his prostate, Connor came violently; ropes of thick semen spilling onto Evan’s wrinkled shirt.

“O...okay, Ev… Evan…” he muttered, staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes. His lower half fell numb as Evan kept pounding, grunting and yelling wordlessly, until Connor jolted with a start as he felt something warm and wet fill up inside of him. He moaned in ecstasy as Evan came inside of him, feeling semen drip from his ass onto the cold floor below.

Evan moaned, and pulled out, carefully sitting on the floor, and breathing heavily. Connor whimpered at the emptiness inside of him.

“Can I… can I go home?” He whispered, only slightly aware of what he was saying.

Evan looked up at him with those familiar doe eyes, and full lips smirking as he reached up, and gave Connor’s limp dick a tweak.

“No.”

 


End file.
